Mysterious Girl
by Una Raine
Summary: A new woman has sttepped into our favorite elf's life, but how soon will it be before she steps back out. I'm really trying to make this non-mary-sue-ish.. check it out..R
1. Welcome

﻿A/N: I do not own anything that is originally from the Lord of the Rings trilogy; the only things I do own in this fic are the things I made up. There. That's my disclaimer!   
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, walked along quietly in the forest. His mind and thoughts were still wondering back to the journey of the fellowship. It was still a very recent happening, only with in the last five years, and middle earth seemed to be at peace.   
The autumn wind was blowing through the Elven warrior's blonde hair. In the wind a small song could be heard. The tiny song intrigued the prince, only after he realized that he was further in the forest than he intended to be. Legolas kept walking because he wanted to see to whom this enchanted song belonged. He also heard the sounds of the waterfalls drawing near.  
As he came upon the falls, the voice became more clear and beautiful. He knew this song well, as did all elves.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
Silivren penna míriel  
O menel aglar elenath  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon"  
  
Soon the water came into eyes distance. Legolas walked by an oak tree with a worn brown pack and a heavy looking gray cloak hanging from one of the limbs. He watched the falls carefully. He soon came to see that there was a woman bathing in them. Her long black hair reached her lower back and her skin was pale and fair.   
Legolas, not wanting to be caught spying on a woman, climbed the tall oak tree in order to see her better. As she was finishing and putting her clothing back on, he climbed back down. As he reached the bottom, his presence was already acknowledged by a big black wolf. The wolf's eyes glinted as it started to growl. Legolas stepped back, bumping into the tree. One thunderous bark escaped the wolf's jaw as it stepped forward.   
*"Dina, Koaleria." a soft voice came from Legolas' right.  
The same girl Legolas was spying on was standing on the rocks, now wearing a blouse that clung on her lower shoulders and tight leather hunting skirt, looking at the wolf and the Elven warrior curiously. She held her pack and her boots in her hands; she started to walk toward them, jumping from the rocks and down to the solid ground. The wolf was still growling at Legolas when she came to them.   
"Koaleria, stop. If he was going to do damage he would have done it already." She said placing a hand on the wolf's forehead. "As for you, what is your business here?" her gray eyes met his brilliant blue ones.  
"I am greatly sorry, Milady. I was out for a walk and I happened to hear your singing and I got curious." Legolas said watching the wolf take a seat beside the woman who was now sitting and putting her boots on. She looked up at him.  
"Is that it?" she stood and walked toward him "Well I am sorry about Koal, she doesn't take very well to strange visitors. My name is Emalia Terrenstar, you have already met Koal." She gave Legolas a weak smile (which Legolas thought was beautiful) and Legolas smiled back.  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood." He bowed slightly as Emalia's eyes widened in shock.  
"This is truly a strange situation, I am greatly sorry my lord" Emalia bowed slightly before Legolas put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  
"It is fine, there will be no blame placed on you or your wolf friend." He noticed her Elven ears, as he looked her over slightly, which also explains her knowing the Elven tongue. "Would you like to come to the palace and get some rest? Or will you be leaving my land soon?"  
"We are not in a hurry, my Lord. We are travelers with no where to travel to." He smiled with her response. "Koal find Noki, we are off again" the wolf turned and ran to the fields to the west of the falls. She sat down and tied a small dagger to her leg. Legolas watched her every move. When Koel came back a pale gray horse followed her. Its reins looked almost royal. They were polished black with Elven designs on them, along with the saddle.  
Emalia tied her pack to the horse. Legolas noticed two small swords, a bow, a quiver, and a long staff on the opposite side. A small smile appeared on his face.  
They were off; Legolas led the way through the village and to the palace gates. Emalia looked around the village as if it were a haven. As they stepped inside the gates, Legolas called to a stable boy to take her horse. Emalia patted the horse good bye, as she took her belongings off. She whispers a few words into its ears.  
"Koal, you may go if you wish" she knelt down to the wolf who was sitting patently. "I will call when I need you. Be safe and strong my friend" the wolf licked her cheek and ran off into the forest. Emalia stood, looking about the castle grounds in wonder again.  
"Come along, milady" Legolas led the way  
As they reached the main staircase a group of handmaids came to the prince. Legolas turned to Emalia.  
"I assume you will be joining me for dinner, Milady?"  
"Of course, it would be my pleasure, Prince Legolas."  
"Excellent, Ladies, take this woman to the guest quarters and prepare her for dinner" Legolas grinned and Emalia smiled back as the maids showed her to her room.  
She sat her belongings on the wooden framed bed. She walked quietly to the balcony, opening the doors so the air could run through it and brighten it a little. The forest's smell filled her senses as an old memory came back  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess, it is time for your lessons." A man with a white shirt came into the young girls room. The small girl smiled gleefully, knowing that she would be able to see her horse and ride on her own. As she stepped into the clearing, a young brown horse was as clear as day. The memories faded away when another thought came to her head.  
She grabbed the few precious belongings to her and through them in her pack. Some clothing, candles, the food she stole from the kitchen earlier that day, and her usual weapons. She put a cloak over her shoulders and ran out to the balcony of the bedroom. Carefully she climbed down the ivy-covered wall and met her horse at the stables. She quickly prepared it for a long ride and left the kingdom of her birth for however long she could manage.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emalia took out a long silver looking garment from her pack. There was no need to wear this at home, but there wasn't any use for it. She sighed and pulled out another casual garment.   
When she was finally finished lacing her bodice, a soft knock came to the door. Emalia answered it carefully.  
"Lady Emalia, dinner will be beginning shortly. Are you ready?" a small Elven maid said, standing at the door.  
"Almost, I just need my circlet" she said walking over to her pack and bringing out a thin, round, silver headpiece. She placed it on her head, with a grin of approval. Then a look odd worry came to her face, she looked her self over again. She patted her hair down nervously.  
"Don't worry, Milady. You look beautiful." The reassuring voice of the handmaid chimed in. her smile made Emalia feel much better.  
As they traveled to the dinning hall, Emalia's mind wondered once again. It has been such a long time since she has been in a castle.   
As she stepped into the dinning hall, the five men that were seated stood. Legolas walked to her and helped her find her seat next to him.  
*"Oio naa elealla alasse', Emalia" Legolas whispered as she sat down. A slight blush came to her face. It's been a long time since she had been in the presents decent elves or men.   
"Good day, Lady Emalia. My son, Legolas tells me much of you." The man at the head of the table said as he sat down. He is King Thandiul, of Mirkwood. She bowed formally and greeted him with a smile. They talked of the places she had been and the different rulings of them all.   
"I would not prefer to be a citizen of any Kingdom just yet, my lord, I am a wondering soul and I am content with traveling for now." She smiled and drank the rest of her wine. "Men, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, they all are different, but they all have they're likenesses. Wonderful people all of them, I would love to see them again before I settle down." She grinned to herself, Legolas saw this and was curious. He would ask her later. "But that will not be very soon, intend to spend a few more years traveling, searching for what my soul is missing." She sighed to herself and sat back in her chair, looking at the glass she just emptied. She felt her eyes begin to swell with tears but she pushed them back. Legolas was watching her, noticing everything she was doing. he felt his heart ache, feeling sorry for her.   
"And what is your soul missing?" A man at the end of the table asked. She looked up.   
"A place to call home, where I can live with out the fear of some band of passing orcs or goblins attacking my home. A decent place where I can raise a family and live the rest of my life peacefully. Also, a place where I can be overly feminine and no one will see." she laughed at her self, along with many others.   
" Lady Emalia, it seems that your presence would please greatly please the majority in the hall, and now I ask if you will stay with us, for it would please me greatly to have you to share your stories and opinions with us." The King said, looking over Emalia's expression.  
"I would enjoy that, my lord. It has been so long since I have been in a kingdom as beautiful as this." The king smiled.  
After the meal and everyone was a little tipsy from all the wine, except Emalia, who left them quietly. She was very curious in which she will be staying for the next few months. She explored every passageway. She found the garden, the flowers there were full and beautiful. The quiet stream that flowed through it seemed to be whispering silently. She sat on a small-carved stone bench, and let her mind wonder. She ended up thinking of Legolas. Why had he brought her here?  
"Emalia?" she turned quickly to the voice. It was Legolas. A look of relief swept across her face.  
"Legolas, you startled me." she sighed  
"I'm sorry, Milady." He said, taking a seat beside her. "Do you like it here?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.  
"I do." She blushed and looked back down to the stream. They talked casually for a while.  
"My father is hosting the Harvest Feast, next month, I wondered if you would accompany me?" Legolas asked hesitantly. Emalia smirked at his shyness and turned to look at him.  
"Is my Lord doubtful of my answer?"  
"Yes, I am. I fear you prefer my father, by the way you talked during dinner," He said jokingly.  
"No, my Lord, I have no interest in your father." Her smile broadened. "I will go with you to prove I do not."  
"As I thought," Legolas sighed, " it is going to be a wonderful fest. All of the Elven Royals are invited. Along with some human, and dwarven royals as well."  
"All of them?" a worried look struck her face.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason," she smiled, "Even the Sindar elves?" Her smile faded.  
"Yes." she felt a little nervous. She would tell him later, when the time was right.  
"I believe it is time for me to return to my room." she stood uneasily. Legolas stood after she did.  
"May I escort you, lady?" she smiled at him and nodded. Their walk was pleasant; he showed her the many rooms and places to relax. They still talked, as they got closer to her room, Legolas felt that he didn't want to leave her side. She stopped and turned to him.   
"Thank you, Prince Le--"  
"There is no need for you to call me Prince, you are a friend now." he interrupted her. She smiled at him.   
"I am grateful." she grinned as he took her hand.   
"Tomorrow I will show you the outer grounds. Would you prefer a servant wake you, or shall I?"  
"You may." she smiled. He bowed and kissed her hand gently. His eyes met hers.   
*"Tenna' tul're" he smiled and walked down the hall to his room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed and walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Millian, the elf maid had put several garments in it while she had been at the Dinner. She looked over some of them, the fine elven cloth was soft, and unlike the human clothing she wore while she traveled. She pulled a long silk like sleeping dress out. She thought this would make an impression on Legolas when he came to wake her in the morn. She undressed and slipped the dress over her; it fit perfectly, showing the curves of her body and the perfect amount of cleavage. She laughed to herself. She lit a candle and walked over to her bed. She lay down and covered herself with the blankets. She lay there, eyes open thinking about what Legolas had said.   
Her father was coming here for a Feast; she grew even more nervous and sat up. She would never be able to sleep with these thoughts in her head. She held the candle and rummaged through her pack. She finally found what she was looking for, a small, silver flute. She smiled as it and went out to the balcony. She sat on the railing and played softly, pouring her feelings into its notes.  
Legolas sat in his room, thinking about the next few months, the castle always had guests in it, what was so different about this one. Maybe it was how he found her, naked and bathing in a waterfall. He grinned to himself, remembering the curves of her body, and how her hair clung to her. He snapped out of his memories when he heard a flute. He walked out to his balcony trying to figure out where it was coming from, it was from his left. He was shocked as to what he saw. Emalia was sitting on the railing of her balcony playing the flute he was hearing. He just stood there, listening to the sorrowful tune Emalia played. He took special notice to her. She was in a white silk evening dress, she was cold, and her hair was moving with the wind. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her.   
She stopped playing and let out a sigh. She looked up at the stars. Legolas broke out of his trance and sat in a chair that was placed on the balcony, looking at her. She turned and sighed. Her mind was set on Legolas. I wonder if he'll ever understand. She turned, now facing him and took a sharp breath. He smiled at her. She bowed slightly.   
"Legolas, I am greatly sorry if I disturbed you." She looked at her feet. He stood.   
"How could I ever be disturbed by such beautiful music?" And woman. He thought to himself.  
"Thank you." she looked up. His eyes were fixed on her. Her breath quickened and felt a hot blush run across her face. She turned from him. "Good night, Legolas." She gave him small smile and walked back into her room, thinking that this dress was a bad idea. Legolas sat back down. He sighed heavily. Was she playing a game with him? He smiled to himself; he could play this game to.   
*In the morning*   
Emalia sat up in her bed. She was used to getting up at dawn. She had dressed, in a white blouse and doeskin breaches, and was already brushing her hair when Legolas had knocked at her door.   
"Enter." she said plainly. He came in casually thinking she was still in her bed, but realizing she wasn't. She stood up and grabbed her quiver and bow. She pulled her hair back with a small cord and slipped on her boots. He was still standing there, watching her. "Well are we going to go?" She opened her door and walked out of her room. He soon followed and met up with her.   
"Do you wish to eat first?" she turned her head toward him.  
"No, my only wish is to get out of this castle. Food can come later," she emphasized. "Do we need horses?"   
"We should only take one," he said slyly grinning to himself. Emalia gave him a sharp look and kept walking "I mean, only so we don't wear the horses out." he sighed and walked after her to the sables. When he got there he saw Emalia talking to some one smaller than she was. When he came closer he saw it was one of his sisters, Noel. Noel being a small blonde haired, blue eyed elf, she was always full of surprises. Noel noticed her brother and looked back up at Emalia. Emalia turned around and grinned at him. She leaned down and whispered something to Noel and looked back at Legolas, Noel then ran off giggling.   
"What were you talking about?" He said suspiciously. She got a horse out of its stall and walked it out to the yard.   
"None of your business, my prince." she smirked and handed him the reins. He quirked an eyebrow and got on to the horse, putting his hand out for her. She took it graciously and sat in front of him. They soon set off toward an open field about a half an hour away from the place. Legolas seemed to be enjoying her leaning back on him, yet Emalia kept her feelings to her self. She stared in amazement when the came to a clearing. A lush green field, almost perfectly rectangular, set up for the archers that guard the castle. There were many of them there, some of them still very young. They all stopped and greeted Legolas as he got off of the horse. Most of them looked at Emalia and whispered amongst themselves. She got off after him and tied the horse to a near by tree behind the archers and walked over beside Legolas quietly. She said nothing as Legolas and the teacher of the guards talked. She looked around noticing a young boy, having a bit of trouble with stringing his bow. She walked over and kneeled beside him. He looked at her a little confused. She took her bow from her quiver and set it on the ground.   
"Watch." she instructed. She put one tip of the bow on the tip of her boot and held the string in the other. She put her leg over top of the side that was on her other foot, and then she bent the bow to meet the string. "Don't be afraid that you're going to break it." She placed the looped piece of string in the crevice on the bow and stood up fully, brought her leg back, and looked at the boy. "Your turn."   
The boy took his bow and did it exactly as Emalia had done. She smiled and gave him a pat on the back. She looked up to see Legolas looking at her and smiling. She smiled to her self and walked to the corner of the field, shaking her head as she went. She stopped and pulled a few arrows out of her quiver and stuck them in the ground. She pulled a small piece of ribbon out of her quiver and tied her hair back with it. She looked at Legolas again who was talking to the teacher and looking at her. She picked up an arrow and looked at the target, and then she knocked it and pulled back the string. Focusing on the target she let the arrow fly, hitting the target right about the center. She did this four more times but hitting one on the left and right, and two side-by-side right below the target. She pulled one last arrow from her quiver and knocked it. She closed her eyes and pulled the string back. She took a deep breath and let go of the string. She opened her eyes when she heard the arrow hit, right where she wanted it. Dead center, not touching any of the other arrows she had shot. She looked back at Legolas who was now staring at the target like he hadn't seen anything like it in his life. She walked back over to the horse and tied her bow to the saddle.  
"Legolas? Is something wrong, haven't you ever seen a woman shoot before?" She smirked and got up on to the horse. He laughed and pulled out an arrow of his own. He, doing what he wanted to, split her center arrow and gave her a 'not too bad' look. She grinned and walked the horse over to him. "You still have more to show me." She held out her hand to him. He shook his head and climbed up.   
"Keep the arrows, there are many more where they came from." he said as he took the reins from her. A guard nodded and told the other men and boys to get back to training. Legolas was very impressed, though he wouldn't tell her just yet.   
"So do you have any more hidden talents I have not seen yet?" Legolas said leaning into her. She smiled to herself.   
"More than you could ever think of." she shook her head. "Anymore questions?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going. He nodded.   
"What is your homeland like?" she took in a deep breath.   
"Home. It's almost a wasteland, nearly destroyed by orcs and goblins. The forests burnt, rivers dammed, the animals have all left. It's a very depressing place." She looked around. "It used to look like this once, beautiful, full of life, vast with great trees. My mother was bound to that land. Born and raised within the forests. Her people were fierce warriors. They fought to protect the land and keep the others safe. But they didn't last through the wars. My father" she turned her head to her left and took a deep breath.   
"Legolas?" she looked back at him.  
"Yes, Emalia?" He leaned closer to her.  
"My father is King Thingol, ruler of the Grey Sindar Elves." She lowered her head. Legolas seemed confused.   
"Why aren't you there with him?" He asked leaning back again.   
"I left because of an arranged marriage." her eyes were full of disgust. "I hated the man I was arranged to marry. He was a backstabbing, coward, he spoke nothing but poison to me. The only reason he wanted to marry me was to get to the thrown." she paused. "My father went mad after my mother died, I was nothing to him except an heir to the thrown, and I would not give him or that deceiving man the pleasure of my pain." she sighed and looked back at the blonde elf staring back at her with a look of confusion mixed with disgust on his face. She laughed to her self, smiled and shook her head.   
"What? It is a serious situation isn't it?" His face softened.   
"Yes, I guess it is. But," she gave him a soft smile and turned around "you shouldn't worry about the problems of others." She watched the trees and the paths as the horse walked. Legolas hadn't said anything after her last line of wisdom. He wished that he could get to know this mysterious girl more, but she wouldn't open up much.   
The day passed by rather quickly. Legolas wanted to spend as much time with Emalia as possible, but she shied away from him after their conversation in the morning. At dinner that evening, Legolas escorted Emalia to the hall. She was still quiet and suspicious of him.   
"Emalia?" He stopped her. She looked up at him. "Why aren't you talking?" She tilted her head.  
"I have nothing to talk about." She turned away from him. " I know what your trying to do, Legolas, but you shouldn't. I'm a dangerous person, and I am not an elf maiden." She looked back at him. "I may be able to act like one, but I would not be able to be the princess anyone wants me to be." He put his hand under her chin.   
"It never mattered to me what the woman I loved looked like, but I know you have a good heart." She searched his eyes; she never realized how blue his eyes were.   
"Legolas, I--" He put a finger over her lips to silence her.  
"We will continue this after diner, my father is probably wondering where we are." He smiled warmly and took her hand.  
She watched him through the whole meal, considering her options. She had finally made her decision. She pushed her plate away and stood silently. Most of the heads turned her direction. The king looked up.  
"Lady Emalia? Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. Her heart dropped.   
"I am sorry. I have some business to tend to, I will be leaving in the morning." she looked down and walked out of the hall quietly. Thanduil looked at his son. Legolas shook his head and stood, following her to her room. She walked into her room, and leaned against the door she had just shut, swallowing hard. She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head and walking to where her bag was. She slowly started to put some of the things she had out back into it. The knock at the door was quiet, very disappointed, and sorrowful. She walked to it and opened it slowly. His eyes were looking directly into hers; she backed up a little, and then looked at her feet.   
"I'm sorry, I can't stay here. I can't let you fall in love with me like you are." she turned and walked back to her back. He walked in and shut the door, leaning against it. He just watched her.   
"You've just arrived here. You haven't even given me a chance yet." He watched the floor. She stopped, clenching her fists. Her hair formed a Curtin over her face, hiding her emotions.   
"You don't understand, Legolas." She lowered her head. "You don't know me!" She looked up at him. His eyes look hurt.  
"Because you wont let me know you." She shook her head.   
"Your right." she sighed and sat down in a chair. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.   
"I want to know you, I want to see the real person behind that beautiful face." He smiled softly. She stared into those deep blue eyes. She didn't say anything, but nodded, as if agreeing to something. She lowered her head.  
"I will try to let you in. I can't grantee anything. But I must go in the morning." she looked up to him. "I have business in Lorien." He searched her eyes.  
"May I escort you, Lady Emalia?" He removed his hand from her face. She smiled.   
"I would like that." She smiled softly.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
******  
Elven words you may not have understood.  
  
Dina- be silent  
Oio naa elealla alasse'-Ever is Thy sight a joy  
  
Vanimle Sila tiri- your beauty shines bright  
Diola lle- Thank you  
  
Song to Elbereth Gilthoniel-  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
*O Elbereth Starkindler  
Silivren penna míriel  
*White glittering, sparkling like jewels  
O menel aglar elenath!  
*The glory of the starry host slants down  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
*Having gazed far away from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
*To thee, Everwhite, I will sing  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
*On this side of the Sea  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon!  
*Here on this side of the Ocean"  
  
*Tenna' tul're - Until tomorrow  
  
  
  
A/N- next chapter should be up soon. I just need to give it more detail and it will be up. I'm expecting REVIEWS!! OK. thanks for reading! Check back in a week 


	2. Lesson 1

In the morning, the two left for Lothlorien. It took them nearly 12 days to cover the 500 miles between Mirkwood and Lothlorien. They followed the Celduin south and then went west on the Old Forest Road and crossed the Old Ford, then heading south, following the Anduin. They crossed a shallow part of Sir Ninglor and went straight into the Golden wood.  
  
  
  
Emalia watched her surroundings, knowing they were there and waiting for them to come out of their hiding places. She got off of Anoki, who was stepping lightly. Legolas watched also, his face emotionless. Emalia's head whipped to her left. They were there, the Guard of the Golden Wood. She turned, facing them. She smirked, slightly noticeable. One of the men stepped forward; Legolas knew his face, for he had met him before. His brow arched and a slight smile on his face. He walked to her slowly and cautiously. Her smiled broadened as she bowed her head. He lifted his hand to her face, she quickly grabbed it, twisted it, flipping him on to the ground. She pulled her blade and set it at his throat. She was amused.  
"Haldir of Lorien." She held her hand out, he took it and stood up, but twisted her into a headlock.   
"Emalia of the Grey Mountains." He murmured with a grin. She easily escaped his grasp only to jump back into his arms, for an embrace.   
"I missed you Haldir." She said, hugging him.   
"And I have missed you, little one." They both grinned. Legolas, seemingly confused, just watched. Haldir looked up at him.   
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. In our presence again." He arched an eyebrow looking at Emalia. She was now walking toward the rest of the guard, who greeted her warmly. She looked back at Haldir eyeing Legolas, laughing to her self.   
"He is only escorting me, Haldir" She walked back over to her horse, grabbing the reins. He nodded, but watched Legolas over his shoulder. They walked to the Elven city, talking about the past hundred years. They joked and played, while Legolas was lost during the whole conversation. She smiled as they came upon the wonderful trees of Caras Galadhon.   
"Long years I have waited to see the City of the Galadhrim again." She sighed and they walked further to the gates of the city.  
The night came slowly as they stayed in the protection of the Trees of Lorien. The horses were safely kept on the ground. Haldir lead them both to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.   
"Emalia, child of the Ered Mithrin." Galadriel walked down the short stairway. Light illuminated her more than any other elf maiden Emalia had ever seen. She bowed her head to the Great Lady. A small smile formed on the White Lady's face as she lifted Emalia's face with her hand. "Nae saian luume'" They smiled at each other.   
They were showed to their rooms, right next to each other. Haldir was weary of the fact that the Lady had chosen these rooms for them. Their balconies were connected, so they could easily get into each other's rooms. He was more worried about Legolas, than Emalia. She had never had the best luck with men, but he would wait to see what she would do with this Mirkwood realm elf. He lingered in Emalia's room.  
"I am curious as to how you came upon the prince of Mirkwood, Emalia?" He stood at the edge of the balcony, looking down on the other elven people walking around settling in for the night. He was waiting for her to finish changing into her evening dress. She grumbled and slipped it on. She looked up at the curious man she had grown to love so dearly and laughed.   
"Haldir, are you worried about me. How many times must I tell you, I can take care of myself." She walked out beside him. He looked back up to her, and then looked her over. The white, beaded, cloth clung to her shoulders and draped down in slight trains. He grinned to himself.  
"Still as beautiful as the day you came here the first, little one." She pouted.   
"I'm not little anymore," she grimaced "but I feel more vulnerable than usual, like a child." He hugged her.  
"You are safe with me, no harm will be done to you here." He smiled. His eyes reassured her that everything was going to run smoothly while she was here, as they always were. Haldir left after that, telling her he would wake her in the morning. She sat outside on a carved chair, over looking the ground. She sighed to herself.   
"Emalia?" Legolas walked out. She smiled.  
"Legolas." She hinted for him to sit down, pointing to another chair. He smiled and took a seat.   
"You have known Haldir for a long time?" He stared at his feet. She nodded.  
"Yes, he taught me everything I know with a bow and my knives. He is more of a father figure to me." She smiled at the fond memories they shared.   
"He is causious of me." He looked up at her. She smiled.  
"He is of all men around me, even his brothers. But," she looked to her feet, "He does seem to trust you more than any other. I guess that is a good thing on your part." She looked back at him, a small smile played across his face. She stood. "I must be off, Haldir will be waking me in the morning." She started to walk into her room but he soon caught up to her.   
"Do you not wish to talk, Lady?" he stopped her. His eyes drifted across her body, noticing how the dress showed her lower back, and the way it fit her perfectly. Her light grey eyes met his blue eyes.   
"Legolas, Do not start this again." She nearly whispered. Her eyes were almost hurt. He put his hand under her chin, looking into her eyes as deep as he could manage.   
"I can not help it, Emalia. Your mystery is drawing me into you. I need to know your touch, your taste, your heart." He ran his fingers along her arm. A faint shudder climbed up her back, her body wanted to feel more, but she would not allow her self to give into him. She pulled away from him gently.   
"I am sorry, but I cannot." She turned away from him walking into her room. His heart clenched, he could feel his body burning for her, to be completely enclosed by her mysterious eyes.   
"As you wish, Lady Emalia." Were the last words to her as he disappeared into his room. Emalia sat on her bed, hands cupping her face. She was deep in though, knowing she was not going to be able to sleep even in the midst of the Lady of light. She stood up and walked slowly to Legolas' room, lingering at his door. He stood up from his chair and turned to her. She held on to the archway of the room, feeling its intricate designs and carvings.   
"Legolas." He walked over to her. She looked at her feet. "I have had a bad past, and I would only bring you to ruin. I want you to understand that. I do have the love for you in my heart, but I can not bring myself to destroy you or your people." She looked up at him, searching his eyes for some answer to a question that hadn't been asked. He brought her closer to him, cupping his hands around her face.   
"Emalia, if love is going to be my downfall, so be it." She tried to shake her head but his hands restricted her.  
"No Legolas, no you cannot do this." The tears began to swell in her eyes.  
"Shhhh, do not fear what is in your heart. You said it yourself, the love is there, and you just need to find how to bring it out. I want to help you, Emalia." He ran his hands down her arms to her hands, bringing them to his lips. "Rest, Lady, I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her hands and let them fall. She watched him, her tears still lingering in her eyes. She nodded and turned away. He watched her walk back into her room, thinking to himself. He left the archway and wearily laid down on his bed slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Haldir walked into Emalia's room early the next morning, shaking his head to see her still asleep. He sat down on the bed and shook her lightly.   
"Emalia, time to rise into another day." Her eyes opened, she drew in a deep breath rolling over. She sat up and stretched.  
"What is the schedule for the day Haldir?"  
"I have guard duty today, just around the city. If you would like to join me, there will not be much occurrence. There never really is." He grinned; she shook her head at him.   
"You are just waiting for an assault on the city so you can eradicate something." She said standing up and walking to a wardrobe and picking out a knee length, light, sylvan green skirt and a white, long sleeved, low cut, blouse. She tossed them on the bed and sat down in front of a mirror, fixing her hair into four braids, two that hung over her shoulders and two that draped over her back, she tied each one with a black ribbon. She turned and looked at Haldir who stood and walked out to the balcony so she could dress.   
"Maybe, there is not much peril anywhere in these parts." He sighed looking up to the canopy of tree branches and the many houses and rail-less balconies of the people of Lorien. She slipped them on easily, them walked over to where her weapons were. She tied a small knife to her thigh and a smaller one to her boot. She put on a belt that held her other knives and then put on her quiver. She grabbed her bow and made sure she had everything. She rubbed her eyes. Haldir walked back in, shaking her a little.  
"Are you all right, Emalia?" She nodded, turning to the door.   
"Just distracted." She walked out, not caring if Haldir was following her or not. She felt unfocused the whole day, when she sat on guard duty with Haldir, when she had tried to read a book in her room. She couldn't get him out of her head. Why was he so persistent, and why her? He was a noble prince, she had given up her royal back round, she was a princess, but disguised herself as a warrior. She hid her real feelings under a mask of impassive hatred. She was getting weary of this performance.   
She stood, walking to a long mirror. She looked at her self. Her strong, keen muscled posture, her light grey eyes reflecting the green she was wearing. Her long black hair, braided and draping her back and shoulders. She touched her face, the smooth pale skin cold and emotionless. Her eyes, smaller and more almond shaped than the other elves, her face more pointy, her ears longer and more sensitive. She knew she was unlike any other elf, because she was the only one of her kind, Half-Sindar and half Seyain Feary. She looked closer at herself; she could see the royalty in her face, her body language, and her actions. She shook her head.   
"No, I can't do this." She sat back down on the silky white sheets of her bed. She looked up, coming to a revelation. She took a deep breath and walked over to the room beside hers. He sat there, sharpening his blades thoughtfully. He looked up at her with a meek smile.  
"Emalia." He set his blade down. She walked over and kneeled beside his chair. She looked at her hands, long and slender, but callused from the weapons she used. He watched her curiously. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze.  
"I want you to help me." She clenched her fists, "I want you to help me undo what I have done to myself."   
"You have only made yourself a stronger person, you want to become weak?" She shook her head.  
"No, I want to become the lady that I have blocked from my being. I wish not to remove the will or the strength I have placed in side myself. It does not matter what my Father thinks, or what anyone else thinks of me. I wish to become the person I am meant to become. And you were meant to help me."  
"As you wish, fair lady, I will do so, and teach you a few lessons of my own." A small smile formed on his lips. A hot blush crept across her face, she looked away from him. He placed his fingers under her chin and moved her face toward him. "Lesson One, do not fear love, it will teach you more than any other emotion." With this he lowered his face to hers, kissing her softly. She felt like she was melting, she had never felt like this before, a true kiss, not tentative or overpowering like the others she has gotten. She broke away from him gently. He smiled at her.  
"I must go now." She stood up slowly, fixing her skirt. He nodded.   
"Lesson Two begins tomorrow." He said back in his chair and picked his blade up again. She grinned and walked back over to her room. She changed into an evening dress and sat on her bed. She touched her lips, she could still taste him, she smiled to her self. The night promised pleasant dreams as she slipped into oblivion. 


End file.
